The Inconveniences of a Job Promotion
by jess2018
Summary: Beth is a servant in the palace. Life is simple until Loki demands her service as his personal maid. Takes place early in the first Thor movie. Rated M for sexual content and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beth had grown up in the palace and could barely remember a time when things had been any different. Asgard was her home. She served as a maid to one of Odin's advisors. She was fairly content with her life, and enjoyed working in the palace. Every day was very similar to the last, but that was ok. Routine was comforting to her.

This particular day, dinner time was like any other. Beth was serving Lord Fredrick his dinner in the dining hall. He regularly ate dinner with Odin, so they could discuss matters regarding the kingdom. Frigga, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, was listening to Thor tell her about his adventures of that day and where he and Sif had been. Thor was very animated and used large hand gestures, occasionally talking with his mouth full. Frigga was listening to every word, nodding and smiling.

Loki sat on the other side of Thor. He was the only one at the table not locked in deep conversation with someone else. Beth watched him pick at his food out of the corner of her eye, but quickly looked away. She didn't want to be caught staring.

She made a trip back to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher, carrying it out to the dining room and began to fill Fredrick's goblet. He and Odin and some of the other royal council members were laughing about something, and he barely noticed her presence. He was a large man and had a deep, guttural belly laugh that was almost contagious. Fredrick was always very happy and loved to eat and tell stories; whether or not they were true she would never know.

As Beth was pouring, she felt eyes on herself. Using her peripheral vision, she was almost positive it was Loki's gaze that was burning holes right through her. She willed herself not to look, but did against her better judgement.

His black hair was pulled back out of his face like normal. He looked so young, almost baby faced, except for his eyes. His brows were furrowed. And her gut was right, he was looking directly at her. One corner of his mouth slowly pulled up into an eerie half smile when he met her gaze. Beth regretted making eye contact immediately. His ominous stare traveled down the length of her dress, observing every curve through the thin, breezy material. His eyes met hers again with a lustful wink. It felt so invasive, even though all he did was look her over.

Beth's heart dropped into her stomach. Quickly turning away, she tried to busy herself with empty plates. But it was too late, as if he had already seen into her innermost thoughts.

No one else at the table had noticed this fleeting exchange between the two. She forced herself to focus on attending to Lord Fredrick. She had been his personal attendant for a few years now, and he was very kind. She enjoyed serving his meals and tending to him.

For the rest of the dinner, Beth stared at her feet, afraid to look up. Being timid and shy was a curse, and uncomfortable interaction such as this gave her more anxiety than it should.

Nothing more happened that evening. But then if it had, she wouldn't have known, since she refused to look up from the floor. Beth returned to her chambers as soon as she was excused.

The next morning, she was sure that she had imagined the whole nonsense that was last night. A good night sleep had made her feel much better. In fact, there was probably nothing to worry about at all.

 _I shouldn't be so sensitive._ She scolded herself.

Beth noticed a letter sticking underneath her door. It had a green wax seal. She opened it slowly, feeling anxious.

All the color drained from her face and her limbs felt weak.

" _It is hereby decreed that the presence of the royal attendant known by the name of Elizabeth Marie Walter is requested before His Highness Prince Loki of Asgard. Failure to comply to the wishes of His Highness will result in permanent termination from the palace."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beth made the long walk to the other side of the palace. It wasn't _too_ long of a walk, but the minutes dragged like hours. All she could think of was what he might have to tell her.

" _Probably some terrible news,"_ She thought. _"I'm probably being punished for spilling the wine last week…"_

As Beth neared the Great Hall, her hands trembled and her mouth went dry. She had never been in trouble before.

When she arrived, she showed her letter to the guard at the double doors, and he let her in without a word. She tip toed in; it felt appropriate to remain as quiet as possible, since the Great Hall itself was eerily silent. Loki was seated at the table facing away from the door. It appeared as if he didn't even know she had entered.

The double doors behind her shut with what felt like a deafening bang, making Beth jump out of her skin as the sound echoed through the enormous hall. Loki was unphased and didn't move an inch.

Her flats made a slight clacking noise on the marble floor as she approached the table. Loki was reading something, and when she entered his field of vision, he finally acknowledged her. She gave a tentative curtsey and tried to remain still, despite her trembling.

"I see you have received my letter." Loki set down his reading material. "I would have liked to discuss this matter with you yesterday, but you slipped away so quickly after dinner."

Beth gathered up every bit of courage she could muster, wringing her hands and fiddling with her apron. "My apologies, your Highness. How may I be of service to you this day?"

Her voice betrayed her. It sounded shaky and timid when she had tried so hard to sound confident and self-assured.

"I am in need of an attendant. As I'm sure you know, my last one was let go."

"But I already serve Lord Fredrick…" Beth squeaked, not thinking about the haste of her reply. Loki raised his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" He said in a low, aggressive tone. He was unnerving without even trying. Beth became flustered.

"…your Highness," she quickly added, looking at her shoes. "What I meant to say…I mean that—"

"Look at me when you speak." His tone was so calm it was daunting. He paused, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish.

Beth found Loki's eyes and held his gaze cautiously, but her words were gone. His lips turned upward ever so slightly, clearly amused by her timidity.

"From this day forward you will be my personal attendant. Lord Fredrick will be notified of your absence. At this time I would like you to return to your chamber to pack your things. You will be relocating to a room next door to mine." Loki stood up. "You may be excused, and move quickly."

Beth felt paralyzed. She had heard stories about how Prince Loki went through a different maid every week, usually because he scared them away.

Her fear melted into anger. She had been very happy with her life up until this point, and now it felt like everything was ruined. She hadn't moved or spoken a response yet. Loki stood in front of her, towering over her. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in closer.

"Are we clear?"

Beth said nothing, not sure that she even could if she wanted to, afraid that she would say something stupid in her indignation. Loki slightly raised his voice.

"I said, _are we clear?"_

Beth's face reddened and she looked at the floor. Loki became suddenly impatient and took a few steps in her direction, slowly closing the space between them. She watched his feet until they were inches from hers. He raised a hand and placed his pointer finger under her chin, slowly but firmly tilting her face to meet his.

"I will not put up with your discourtesy," he breathed, inches from her face. "You will respect me as your superior or be penalized for your defiance." He lowered his touch from her chin but didn't break eye contact. Beth narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing she shouldn't dare say what she was really thinking.

"Yes, your Highness." She said shortly, and gave a contemptuous curtsey. She shocked herself with her newfound audacity. Beth hadn't felt this heated over something in a long time, if ever. Life with Fredrick was simple and easy, and she genuinely cared for the jovial old man. She turned on one heel and paraded away.

She gasped when she was suddenly jerked back by her upper arm. Loki's large hand had reached out and closed in a tight grip just above her elbow, yanking her back.

"Does it please you to incite such anger in me?" he growled. He was so close that Beth could feel the heat radiating from him. "You do not want me to grow impatient waiting for your compliance, little one. If you know what is best for you, you will not provoke me again." Loki's eyes searched her face for a brief moment, and a dark smile slowly spread across his face while tightening his grip on her.

"On second thought," he laughed. "I won't let you off the hook so easily. It will be such fun to break you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beth unpacked her few things in her new room. It was bigger than the last room she was in, with high ceilings and large windows. It was beautiful, and it took her by surprise. She didn't expect to relocate to a room like this.

It was still early in the day. It had been a few hours since she had met Loki in the Great Hall, and she was still shaken, but slowly recovering. After Loki had released her arm, he had stormed out and left her standing there, speechless.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She felt angry still, and confused, and maybe…aroused?

He had been so close she could feel his breath. His scent was clean, like soap. There was a hint of something exotic that she couldn't identify, and it was extremely pleasant…and alluring.

Overly irritated with the tangle of emotions, she dumped the remainder of her things on the bed, feeling betrayed by her own heart. She would sort through this mess later. Right now, she just wanted to keep busy and forget about the strange altercation of this morning.

When Beth was sure that Loki wasn't in his chamber, she let herself in. They hadn't spoken since their heated encounter, so she wasn't entirely sure what duties she was expected to perform.

Loki's chamber was expansive, with beautiful marble floors that led out to a sprawling balcony, and stone pillars on either side. Natural light flooded the room, and it was very open and airy, which surprised her. She expected the room to be dark and gothic, not vivid and radiant. A light, midday breeze blew in through the open balcony doors, ruffling the translucent canopy that spilled over each side of the massive four poster bed and onto the floor.

Beth walked out onto the balcony. There were vines climbing up all sides, beautifully green and perfectly dispersed. She had never seen a place so lovely and fascinating.

 _I suppose I should get moving. I hope he's gone for a while so I can clean in peace._

One entire wall of Loki's room was shelf after shelf of books. Climbing up on a chair, she began to dust, hoping it would keep her busy until it was time to serve dinner. She continued on for some time when she suddenly felt that strange feeling that she was being watched again. She turned around slowly and saw Loki leaning in the doorway, wearing that same smile he had the first time he had creeped her out in the dining room. He clearly had been staring at her backside, not even trying to hide it.

"I thought it would take a bit longer to get you into my room alone with me." Loki teased.

Beth was done letting him make her uneasy. "I have to be here, remember?"

"Do you not want to be here?"

Beth paused. _What kind of question is that?_

"Am I detestable?" He smirked and took a few steps toward her, his eyes still wandering up and down her slender form.

 _Is this a trick?_ Beth was still standing on the chair, which made her a few inches taller than the dark haired prince.

With a few more strides, he reached her. "You're on probation."

"What?" Beth retorted, sounding much more shrill than she'd meant to.

"You displeased me this morning with your blatant insolence," he quipped. "but I'm willing to give you a second chance." His gaze softened ever so slightly. Maybe there was a sensitive side to him after all.

"What's my purpose in being here?" Beth asked, sucking in air and trying to feel brave. She narrowed her eyes and tried her best to look intimidating. It helped that she was standing on the chair, feeling tall. "You already had an attendant, didn't you?"

"Watch your tongue, little one." His voice was suddenly coarse.

 _I guess I haven't much to lose at this point…_ All the stress of the day was making Beth feel reckless.

"Your Highness," she shyly chirped out. "You haven't even given me anything to do yet." It was a feeble attempt to redeem herself, trying to sound happy and cheerful.

"That's more like it." He leered. "Let me think for a moment."

Loki tapped his fingertips on his chin in mock speculation. "I know just the thing."

Beth winced. _Please don't let it be something awful…_

Loki opened his mouth to answer when he abruptly stopped and stared. "Why do you look absolutely horrified? You don't even know what I'm going to say." He looked slightly offended.

"Forgive me your Highness." Beth smiled coyly, trying her hardest. "Do go on."

"Can you please try not to look utterly repulsed?" Loki said flatly.

Even though she was standing on a chair looking down into his green eyes, she felt small and weak. Her nerves were absolutely shot.

"I don't know what you mean by—" Beth mis-stepped and tumbled off the chair, using her right hand to grab the shelf. Loki lunged forward, grabbing her around the waist. He caught her in time before she had a chance to smack into the solid marble floor. He held her for a brief moment, then gently set her upright and let go. Beth was instantly taken aback by the sudden and unexpected contact, and completely embarrassed. She looked up at him, eyes wide. His touch had felt like pure electricity.

"You need to be more careful, darling." He simpered. "I can't have you falling apart on me, who will take care of me?"

Beth blinked, her breath caught in her throat. She was trapped in a daze until a sudden throbbing in her hand brought her back to reality. She looked down at her palm and saw a sizeable laceration. Blood slowly began to drip between her fingers.

Loki grabbed her hand and inspected the cut. "How did you manage that? Clumsy girl. Am I going to have to keep an eye on you from now on? Here, sit."

He pointed to the chair and Beth sat down. Loki kneeled in front of her, holding her injured hand in his large palm and placing his other hand over top hers. She flinched when she felt a sharp chill spread through her fingertips, and an icy shiver crept up her forearm. He continued his healing ritual for a moment before looking up to gauge her mood, snapping her out of her reverie.

"There, good as new." Loki let go of her hand, but stayed kneeled in front of her, smiling. It looked like a genuine smile for once.

Beth studied her palm for a minute. "Thank you," she squeaked, perplexed by his sudden tenderness. "I didn't know you could do that." She rubbed the spot lightly with her fingertips, still feeling a dull ache.

"There are many things I can do, little one." There was a green sparkle in his dark gaze. "Perhaps you should return to your room and rest."

"But I'm supposed to help in the kitchen," she drew in a shaky breath. "I can't neglect my responsibilities. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"What did I say about your insolence?" He chuckled. "You're still on probation." His expression then changed from light and humorous to rigid and disciplinary. "Now do as you're told."

"But…you Highness," Beth whispered cautiously. "You never gave me my cleaning duties."

Loki raised one eyebrow. "How many times must I repeat myself before you listen?" He approached her quickly and grasped her upper arm, just like before. He hastily led her out of his chambers and into the hallway. Just a few paces away was the door to Beth's room, and Loki stopped in front of it.

"Go. To. Bed." He said as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the cluttered mess on top of her bed. He let go of her arm and nudged her inside, still grasping the door.

"And darling, I never said you'd be cleaning."

And with that, he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Beth had taken an evening off, and she was bored stiff.

The first thing she had done after being informally banished to her new room was put her things away and lie down. She stared up at the ceiling, still baffled by Loki's constant off-putting demeanor. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and was completely enamored. What a handful this was going to be.

The sun was beginning to set. Beth's mind kept going back to Loki's expansive library. Maybe he wouldn't notice if one or two books went missing for a day…

She approached the door to her room and pressed her ear to it. The hallway outside their rooms was silent. _Thank goodness…_

She slipped out and closed the door, tip toeing as softly as possible. The hallway was empty, and Beth assumed everyone was probably eating right now. Which was perfect—It would give her time to peruse the bookshelf.

Loki's room was dark and silent. Beth knelt in front of the bookshelf, taking off her apron and setting it on the floor. With the sun going down, it was hard to read the titles. She grabbed one at random and squinted.

 _Intermediate Cryokinesis._ Beth paused. _I think I'll pass…_

The next one read " _Basic Force Field Generation and its Residual Effects."_

Beth rolled her eyes. _How boring._

For some reason or other, looking at Loki's personal items-even though it was just his books-made him seem less frightening. She pictured him sitting in his chair, reading books all day, being calm and peaceful instead of compulsive and ill-tempered. Peaceful Loki sounded much more pleasant than Neurotic Loki.

She cracked open the large book and inhaled the woodsy scent, keeping her nose between the pages for a moment. She was finally feeling a bit relaxed for the first time that day when she heard heavy, resounding footsteps coming down the hallway.

Her eyes scanned the room, desperately looking for a quick escape. She sprinted out to the balcony when she saw that the doors were still open and hid behind one of the stone pillars.

Someone entered the room and closed the door, setting down something metal on the desk in the middle of the room. She could tell by the sound of the breathing that it was a man. Whoever it was sighed and began to rifle through the wardrobe, pulling a few articles out and tossing them on the bed. She knew it was Loki when she heard him speak—he summoned one of the guards. The guard appeared within an instant.

"Will you please check on the young maiden next door? Something tells me she isn't where I left her."

The guard acknowledged Loki with a bow and exited the room. Beth inhaled sharply and started to panic. This was now beginning to feel like a terrible idea…

The few minutes it took for the guard to return felt like hours to Beth, who had her back pressed to the cold stone pillar, still holding the massive book. The nighttime air was significantly chillier than the daytime air, but that wasn't what gave her goosebumps.

"The girl isn't in her room, your Highness." The guard broke the silence.

"Yes, I assumed she wouldn't stay there long." Loki's tone was unreadable. "That will be all."

The guard withdrew, and Beth could hear Loki's heavy boots slowly pacing the floor. She suddenly remembered her apron. She heard the footsteps stop, and she mustered up the courage to take a peek.

Loki's footsteps had stopped directly in front of the small, white apron strewn in front of the bookshelf. He paused, bending down to pick it up. By the look on his face, it was clear he knew who the apron belonged to. He clutched it tightly at his side and hastily exited the room.

Beth exhaled in relief. She thought he might never leave. On the other hand, she'd made a grave mistake. How could she be so careless?

She knew she had to get out of there fast. She took one more cautious look around the room before departing from the balcony. The coast was clear.

"Did you know that trespassing in the palace is a punishable crime?"

The coast was most definitely not clear.

Beth spun around to see Loki perched quietly at his desk. He fiddled with his helmet that was sitting there. That must've been the metal sound she was hearing.

"I'm so sorry." Beth chirped, forgetting to address him by his royal title. He didn't seem to notice. She absentmindedly hugged the book to her stomach, grappling for a bit of comfort.

"You know you could go to the dungeons for that." He taunted her. His lips curved upward into a sinister smile, and Beth knew that he was toying with her at this point. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to give him the upper hand.

Loki stood up and slowly strode toward her. He stopped when they were inches apart. "But, of course, I could punish you myself."

Instead of feeling terrified, she had never felt more aroused in her entire life. The closer he became, the more her heart hammered in her chest, and she was sure that this shouldn't be normal.

 _How can this be? I've known this man for hardly a day…AND he is most definitely a depraved lunatic…_

Loki could tell that she was inside her own mind. She didn't seem to shy away at his close proximity this time.

"In my defense, your Highness, I thought you had left."

"You only saw what I wanted you to see. I knew you were here, my dear."

There was a momentary pause and Beth threw caution to the wind.

 _Hmm. Let's see how far I can push this…_

"With all due respect, you can't punish me."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki snapped furiously.

"Throw me in the dungeon if you like. But you said yourself earlier, you wanted someone to take care of you, and you can't do that if I'm not here, can you?" Beth blinked, giving him a shrewd smile. It was possible that a bit of adrenaline was coursing through her, giving her the courage to assert herself the way she did. "Whether you realize it or not, I know you favor me, your Highness."

Loki relished her words. No one had ever dared to be this brazen with him before. Beth could tell that she was driving him mad. Loki stared her down, at a loss for words for probably the first time ever. Beth feigned innocence. Loki was dumbfounded, but it didn't take him long to recover.

"Yes, my dear, you're so right," he leaned in, smiling wickedly. "I couldn't possibly send you away."

Beth started to feel nervous when she realized that he was already devising a new strategy.

He touched the side of her face, using his magic to glimpse her deepest emotions. They were vague, but perceptible. Loki's mouth dropped ever so slightly in shock. She knew exactly what he was doing and tried to quickly suppress all carnal desires that threatened to erupt out of her consciousness. Her eyes went wide, hoping he couldn't feel what she was feeling.

His hand was still on the side of her face, but it had softened, and he used his thumb to brush her cheek, leaning in until their noses were practically touching. For a fleeting moment, Beth swore she saw raw passion in his deep, green eyes. But Loki snapped out of it, lowered his hand, and backed away. He drew in a ragged breath, composing himself.

"Since I can't send you away, I will punish you here." With a wave of his right hand, there was a shimmer of green, and her hands were cuffed in front of her, the book dropping to the floor with an audible thud that made her flinch. "You will stay with me tonight."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

Loki smiled his lethal smile. "I just did."

Beth felt sick. This wasn't a game anymore, this man was absolutely deranged. What had happened to that lovely encounter they just had thirty seconds ago? Well, whatever. If he was going to hold her hostage, she was going to do her very best to exasperate him to death. She thought for a moment.

"I'm not surprised, you know." Beth snorted.

"Excuse me?" Loki growled.

"The only way you can get a woman into your chamber is by holding her against her will."

Pure, unadulterated rage flashed over his face in that moment.

 _Oops. Too far._

Loki advanced on her quicker than Beth had ever seen anyone move in their life.

He reached out, quickly wound his fingers in her hair, and firmly tilted her head back so he could stare directly into her eyes.

"Listen well, little one. You know nothing about what it means to be loved with the passion of a god. You've never known true love at all; I can see it in your eyes. So until you understand what it means to be adored in ways you can't even fathom, I suggest you hold your tongue." Loki released her hair and waved his hand, and the cuffs disappeared.

Beth's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, trying to pull herself together. She had never been yelled at like that in her entire life.

"Get. OUT."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth returned to her room after the frightening dispute. Tears brimmed and spilled over. She should have been more careful with her words—she knew she had angered him. But then, he had pissed her off too.

She decided that she may as well pack her things; she was most likely to be terminated in the morning. If he hadn't been so aggressive and antagonizing, this probably would've never happened. No wonder most maids were let go after a week. She had barely lasted a day.

Beth slipped out of her dress and crawled into bed, burying herself in the blankets. All she wanted to do was hide and never be seen by anyone ever again. She cried until she fell asleep.

Beth woke in pitch darkness. Her head throbbed from all the crying, and her eyes felt extremely puffy. The palace was dead silent; it must be two or three in the morning. She laid there, still feeling quite miserable from the day before, when a noise made her jump.

The knob to her door turned very slowly, as if the person or thing on the other side of the door was trying to sneak in unnoticed. The door creaked open, and then creaked shut, closing with a distinct _click._ Beth stopped breathing. There was another person in her room.

The mystery person lurked closer and closer toward Beth. All her other senses had dulled, and her ears were on high alert. Whatever or whoever it was quietly sat on the edge of her bed, and she froze. The pleasant aroma of a familiar smelling soap filled her nose, and she knew instantly to whom it belonged.

Loki leaned down and planted a light, tender kiss on her forehead. His hair wasn't tied back this time, and it fell forward and tickled her face. He hesitated for a moment, and then stood up to leave. But Beth had delicately curled her fingers around his wrist, silently urging him to stay. Her eyes were wide, but she couldn't see a thing. He paused, as if contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She gave his wrist a light, pleading tug, and he instantly gave in.

Loki's free hand found the edge of the covers and quietly pulled them back. A rush of cold air hit Beth's skin, and she became regretfully aware that she had nothing but her undergarments on. She had been so upset when she went to bed that she didn't even bother with a nightgown. He slipped into bed next to her and slid a strong arm underneath her head. When he settled in, they were facing each other, practically nose to nose. He lifted his other hand to her face after she had let go of it, and let it travel into her hair and down her back. Beth shivered. She could sense that he was pleased by her body's natural response to his touch, and she heard his breathing quicken. She was so aroused that she felt something hot welling up in the depths of her stomach, threatening to spill over. But she couldn't lose control, not tonight. Things were going well at the moment and she didn't want to ruin it. She'd have to do her best to ignore the fire blazing between her thighs. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to relax, when a barely audible moan escaped her lungs on accident. Loki stiffened.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" He breathed, pressing his hand hard into the small of her back and bringing her as close as their bodies would allow. Just when she thought she couldn't take another minute, he whispered, "Now go to sleep."

When Beth woke up the next morning, Loki was gone.

She showered and dressed and made her way to the kitchen to eat with her fellow maids, and then to serve breakfast to Odin and the council members.

Her head was still spinning from last night. She could barely focus on helping to prepare the meal. She hoped that Loki would come down soon, but she didn't see him.

Beth could still feel his warm hand on her lower back, and the way his entire body had tensed around hers, and the subtle noises he made after he had fallen asleep. She could also feel the tension deep within her stomach, burning with need. She tried her best to snap herself out of her daydream and focus on breakfast when Loki appeared out of nowhere and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He spoke casually, as if there was nothing between them. "How was your night?" Loki looked her dead in the eye, daring her not to lose her composure.

"It was very pleasant, thank you for asking, your Highness." Beth put on, then added, "Although it was rather frigid. I would've preferred it if someone had turned up the heat."

Loki spit his drink out, and the entire table stopped talking and looked directly at him.

"Darling, don't be so uncouth." Frigga scolded, unaware of the torturous exchange between the two of them.

Beth smiled deviously at him and gave him her hand towel, feeling extremely triumphant. Everyone went on about their business, but Thor eyed Loki suspiciously and smiled. He obviously knew there was something going on.

"I'll deal with you later, little minx." He mumbled as he handed the towel back to her.

"Is that a promise?" She whispered, feeling brave and flirtatious.

Loki cleared his throat and let out a ragged breath, trying to maintain his self-control, and clearly struggling.

'Why, no thank you Elizabeth, that will be all." He huffed rather loudly. "You may be excused, off you go."

 _Best. Day. Ever._

When Beth was "excused" from breakfast, she went upstairs to fold and put away clean linens in Loki's washroom. She couldn't stop smiling to herself and was completely wrapped up in her own world when he walked in.

"That was quite a performance, my dear."

Beth jumped. "Your Highness!" She exclaimed. "You look terribly handsome today…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, darling." He bantered, trying to be serious and threatening. She could see the hint of a smile playing on his lips as he took a few steps toward her. Beth backed away until she bumped into the sink. He smiled, she had nowhere left to go.

When Loki reached her, he pinned her to the sink and threaded both hands into her long hair. And just when Beth thought she might burst from anticipation, there was a knock at the door. Loki sighed loudly, extremely irritated. He reluctantly let go of her and strode out of the washroom to answer the door. Beth could tell by the sound of the voice that it was Lord Fredrick.

"Lord Fredrick," Loki bowed slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Beth could tell he was trying very hard to be cordial and not annoyed.

"Good morning, Prince Loki. I hope you are well today. I have come to see you about the maid, Miss Elizabeth."

Beth's ears perked up.

"Oh? Have you come to steal her back?" He said humorously, but the joke fell flat in the air.

He narrowed his eyes at Loki. "Know this, young prince. I care immensely for that young lady."

Beth had never heard Fredrick speak so seriously before.

"As do I, my Lord." Loki said, straightening up.

"Please take care of her. She is not like the other young ones, as I'm sure you've found. She is special."

"That she is." Loki nodded in agreement. "She is special and unique, and I will treat her as such. You have my word."

Fredrick's demeanor softened. "You're a good man." He smiled and clapped Loki on the shoulder. Loki shook Fredrick's hand and they said goodbye.

Loki was indeed charismatic, which seemed to make it hard for anyone to remain suspicious of his sometimes questionable behavior. When Beth heard him close the door, she emerged from the washroom, pretending like she didn't hear anything.

She began to dust his desk. "You never gave me my list of chores. You were going to yesterday, but you must've forgot."

"Is _that_ what you're thinking about right now?" He said in a low voice, referring to what had almost happened in the washroom. He was standing on the opposite side of the desk.

Beth blushed. "I'm not giving you any kisses until you tell me."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You dare refuse me?"

She smiled, feeling nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course not, your Highness..."

Loki looked confused and impatient.

"…but you have to catch me first." Beth stuck her tongue out at him. She had never done anything like that to royalty before.

Loki shook his head and began to walk around to the other side of the desk. But whenever he moved, Beth would move, so that they always stayed opposite each other.

"So were playing _that_ game." Loki smiled tenderly, keeping his eyes on her, playing into her game of cat and mouse. He paced slowly around the desk, changing directions every few seconds, not breaking eye contact with her. He kept this up for a minute or two until Beth became complacent in their little contest. He stopped for a moment, and his eyes wandered down the length of her dress.

"You know you want to give in to me." He taunted.

"Or maybe _you_ want to give in to _me_." Beth countered.

Loki could take no more, and he broke into a dead run, chasing her around the wide desk, catching up to her instantaneously and grabbing her around the waist. He held her in place, both arms around her stomach, holding her from behind. He kissed the back of her neck, and Beth let out a deep sigh of contentment. She reached up and moved her hair out of the way, exposing more of her soft skin to him, and he lost his self-control. He grabbed her by the hips, flipped her around, and lifted her up, placing her lightly atop the wooden desk. He wound one hand in her hair and placed the other one at the small of her back, gripping her tightly and drawing her to him. He hesitated inches from her lips.

"I win." He whispered, and pressed a desperate kiss to her mouth, their bodies seeming to melt together. She matched his eagerness and let him take over, wrapping her arms around his neck. With his hands wandering all over her, he could sense her emotion. She was consumed with feverish need, ready to explode. He forced himself to pull way, and he could sense her immediate disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Beth protested.

"Because you're a lady, and I'm going to treat you like one." Loki breathed heavily, trying to regain composure.

Beth had never been so disappointed with chivalry.

"I do have something to ask of you." Loki hesitated, looking at the floor. Was he afraid? She had never seen this before.

"There is a masquerade ball tomorrow evening."

"Yes, I heard." She said. "Would you like me to help you get dressed?" She winked at him.

Loki blushed. _He actually blushed_.

"I would love for you to help me with that as well," he looked up and smiled. "But what I wanted to ask was if you would accompany me."

"If you are going to be there, then yes, I would love to serve at the ball. Then I can see you in your dress clothes." She smiled, amused, but clearly oblivious.

"No darling," Loki took her face in his hands. "I want you to be my date."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You can't do that." Beth chided.

"And why not?" he glared at her.

"You can't bring a maid to a masquerade ball, it's tacky." She said matter-of-factly. She was still perched on the edge of the desk, legs crossed. Loki had a hand on each side of the wooden surface, leaning in dangerously close, but not making any contact.

"I can bring whomever I fancy." He planted a soft kiss on her jawline. "And I fancy you."

There was so much implied in that one sentence. Beth stifled a moan and tilted her head back, feeling like she might burst. Loki trailed tender kisses below her ear and down her neck to her collarbone.

"…What if…I don't fit in…?" Beth stuttered, trying to remain coherent. She gripped the edge of the desk, bracing herself against the gentle onslaught of passionate kisses. Something deep in her belly began to stir.

"I don't care if you don't fit in," he breathed against her neck. "I don't want to go with anyone else."

Beth flinched suddenly, bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're tickling my neck!" She squealed, shying away. Loki smiled.

"I love it when you make those sounds for me." He grabbed her sides and squeezed, making her flail. She laughed, and then recovered, looking up into his eyes.

"You're kind of sweet sometimes."

"You don't know me very well yet." Loki was smug. He leaned in and pressed a desperate kiss to her mouth, his hands still on her sides. Beth slid her fingertips up the leather and metal of his clothing, not sure what to grab onto. She settled for his collar and locked him in tight, deepening their contact. She uncrossed her legs and slightly parted her knees so she could lure him in closer. Sitting on the desk with him standing in front of her like this made them just the perfect height. Loki broke away abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" Beth protested.

"I'm having a hard time controlling myself as it is without you encouraging me." He was calm, but flustered.

Beth sighed, disappointed. "What are you afraid of?"

"Don't question me, little one." He said crossly.

Things had moved immensely fast in the last couple of days. She could see why he might want to take things slow, but it seemed uncharacteristic for him. Especially after what he had said about breaking her. She shivered, reveling in those words for just a moment, picturing how it might play out in her head. She wasn't sure how to tell him she wanted exactly that. For him to ravish her head to toe, until she came apart at the seams in sweet surrender…

"What?" Loki snapped her out of her filthy reverie. He still had a hand on her. When she didn't answer, he prompted again.

"What were you thinking about just now?" She forgot that he could read emotions with a simple touch. Regret washed over her and left her feeling feverish. She tried to come up with something on the spot but failed.

"Uhm…I was thinking about…my apron. Do you still have it?"

"You shivered."

"Well…I'm chilly."

"No, you're not. You're sweating." He looked her up and down suspiciously. She knew he had seen into the darkest part of her mind for that brief second, she just didn't know how much he'd seen. She was afraid of what he might think.

"If it was really nothing like you say it was," Loki taunted her. "then let me see again."

"Go ahead, your Highness. I don't know what you are looking for." Beth lilted, knowing she sounded completely fake. He would never buy it.

He placed his hand on her cheek and Beth held her breath, desperately trying to suppress all traces of her erotic fantasy. After an excruciating 20 seconds, Loki gave up.

"You're hiding something." He accused.

"So are you. Where is my apron?"

He chuckled. "Well, _you_ certainly have some nerve today. I can see I'm not going to get it out of you. But don't worry, I will—and very soon." He winked. It was definitely a threat.

Beth scolded herself for not being more guarded. On the other hand, if she let him glimpse the unspeakable things she imagined in her mind, maybe he would oblige…

Loki had other matters to attend to that evening, so Beth finished her chores in peace and quiet. When she returned to her room, there was a box on her bed.

Upon lifting the lid, she discovered a beautiful dress unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a shimmering gold from top to bottom, with a cinched waist and a v shaped neckline. She held it up to herself, and it reached the floor. At the bottom of the box, there was a gold venetian mask, the kind that would only cover her eyes and nose and leave her mouth exposed.

She spent the rest of the evening trying on her dress and dancing around the room, too excited to wind down or get ready for bed. She loved the way it swished back and forth, making her feel elegant and dainty. It was late when she finally fell asleep.

She woke up in a daze around 3am, still half asleep. It was pitch dark, but she could hear a light snoring next to her. She slowly reached a hand out and felt a tangle of soft hair. She trailed her fingertips down and grazed over warm, smooth skin. Loki had paid her a visit, and he was shirtless.

Beth was so aroused that she considered waking him up and pinning him underneath her, even though he could easily overpower her if he wanted. When did he even sneak in?

She couldn't take it anymore. Too terrified to wake him up, she pulled up her nightgown and slid her fingertips between her thighs, desperate for release. It didn't take long before she reached a painfully silent climax. It had only taken a few minutes since she was already dripping with desire.

The next morning Beth served the family breakfast like every other day, and Loki came down late.

"Good morning Elizabeth," he goaded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you." Beth cut her reply short and refused to look him in the eye.

"You look weary. It's probably because your room is so frigid." He badgered. Beth glared at him, silently urging him to shut the hell up. She was already feeling shameful about last night, she didn't need him making it worse. She would die of humiliation if he knew what had happened.

"Though I'm sure that's not the reason you are fatigued." He tormented her relentlessly. "Since it's clear you are capable of turning up the heat yourself."

Beth dropped a glass, and it shattered on the marble floor with a deafening crack. Everyone looked in her direction.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." Beth curtseyed to Odin and began to pick up the shards.

"Are you alright, dear?" Frigga sympathized. Beth welcomed her compassion and gave a slight nod. Her face grew hot, tears threatening to spill over.

"Brother, what are you doing to that poor girl?" Beth heard Thor whisper. Loki mumbled something back inaudibly, then rose from his chair.

"May I help?" He implored. Beth pretended not to hear. He waved his hand and conjured a cloud of green smoke out of thin air. When it dissipated, the cup was sitting upright in one flawless piece as if it had never been broken. His eyes were pleading, and his expression conveyed immense regret. Everyone had forgotten the cup already and had gone on talking.

"Let me help you clear the table." Loki begged, picking up the cup from the floor.

"I don't need your pity." Beth yanked the glass out of his hand, fully aware that she hadn't addressed him by his royal title. She quickly departed from the dining room without giving him another look.

She was able to avoid him for most of the day. It was late afternoon and Beth was putting his unread stack of books back onto the shelf.

"We need to talk." Loki insisted. "I'm terribly sorry I upset you. I pushed it too far, and I apologize." He was standing a safe distance away from her. She faced the bookshelf and continued to put books away, ignoring him.

"Say something." He pleaded.

Beth finally turned to him. He was still on the other side of the room. "You knew?" She interrogated.

"I only woke up at the end. A minute later you passed out. I told you, I'm terribly sorry, I wish I could take back what I said. Do you forgive me?" Loki took a few hesitant steps toward her.

Beth spoke as if he hadn't apologized at all. "Is there anything else you require of me today, your Highness?" She said dryly, gesturing around to his spotless chamber.

"Don't be that way." He sauntered toward her, reaching her in just a few steps.

"If not, then I will retire." She gave an exasperated curtsey and turned to leave.

"ELIZABETH." Loki yelled and startled her, making her jump. "You're still coming with me tonight. Don't try to get out of it." His words were harsh and cold.

"I'm already humiliated, I don't think I can partake in any social gatherings this evening. I apologize, your Highness." Beth said flatly.

She could see she was quickly provoking him to anger, and watched it bubble up inside him. He grabbed her by the arm, not bothering to conceal his fury.

"I've had enough." His voice was loud and sharp. "Shape up, darling, and do so quickly, because you WILL accompany me tonight, even if I have to drag you there myself." He let go of the death grip he had on her and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth hid in her room until the dreaded time. Her hair was pinned in little ringlets all around her head. She opened a small container of pink, shimmery powder (something the other maids called 'rouge') and brushed a bit on her cheeks. Make up was a new practice for her.

Just when she had finished lining her eyes and lips, there was a knock at her door. The voice on the other side was Loki's, gruffly requesting to come in.

"Go away!" Beth yelled frantically, jumping up and locking the deadbolt, not wanting him to see her with pins sticking out all over her head.

"As if a flimsy latch such as this could keep me out," Loki laughed. "Come out, I have something for you."

Beth pressed up close to the door, feeling utterly mesmerized by his voice, even though she was still furious with the ill-tempered prince. "Give me 30 minutes—I'll meet you in the hallway."

"20 minutes." He countered. "I don't like to wait."

19 minutes later, Beth stood in front of the dusty mirror. She had taken the pins out, and her hair fell down past her shoulders in soft waves. She had painted her lips red and her eyes were dark and smoky. The dress was perfect, and the mask fit flawlessly. She had never felt so beautiful in her whole life, despite feeling so repulsed on the inside.

She unlocked the door and reluctantly stepped out. Loki was leaned against the opposite wall, his arms folded, mask in hand, looking irritated. When he laid eyes on her, his lips slightly parted, and he stared like he was seeing her for the first time. All vexation vanished from his face, and he seemed utterly speechless, which Beth had never seen before.

She traipsed up to him, pouting. He looked her up and down, his eyes ravenous.

"You look…" he stumbled over his words, hesitated, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "…ravishing."

"You clean up nice too I guess." Beth decided to try and make this as painful for him as possible. She curled both her hands around his forearm and reached up to place a sensual kiss on his cheek.

"Oops! I'm sorry, I got make up on you." She half smiled and delicately brushed her fingertips on his face, pretending to remove make up that wasn't actually there. Loki grabbed her by the wrist, pressed the back of her hand to his mouth, and kissed it, like he was putting a great effort into restraining himself. He hastily dropped it.

"Temptress. You're doing this on purpose."

"Can you help me with this top button?" Beth slowly turned and lifted her hair, exposing the soft skin at her nape.

She could feel him stiffen as he took entirely too much time with the stupid thing. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and tried not to appear affected, even though it was driving her mad with desire.

"I have a gift for you." He spun her around by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye, trying to assess her mood. He produced a small, gold tiara from his dress clothes. It was more beautiful than any tiara Beth had ever seen.

"I don't need that, your Highness." She tried to sound unaffected by his charm.

"Too bad, darling. You're wearing it." He placed it in her hair, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to what she was sure was going to be a long, torturous evening.

Loki had disappeared somewhere with his family. Beth did the best she could, intermingling with the other guests. No one recognized her with her mask, which was nice, because then she didn't have to engage in awkward conversation with strangers. A young man about her age with a black mask approached her, took her by the hand, and kissed it.

"Hello, Beautiful." He crooned. "And what's your name?"

"Sarah." Beth lied. "Pleased to meet you."

He still hadn't let go of her hand. "Care to dance with me, Sarah?"

The blonde-haired mystery man didn't wait for her answer, and he pulled her in and snaked an arm around her waist. Beth reluctantly rested a hand on his shoulder. She livened up slightly when she considered that it might make a certain raven-haired prince jealous.

"My name is Phillip. My father is the palace stonemason. What family are you from? I don't think I've seen you before." He was chipper and exuberant, like a small puppy, and was emulating a sweet, boyish charm.

 _Is that supposed to impress me?_ Beth smiled inwardly, thinking that she could definitely enjoy herself with this adorable knockout.

Out of nowhere, someone tapped Phillip on the shoulder.

"May I cut in? Loki said placidly. His hair was tied back, and he was wearing a green mask over his eyes. Beth was caught off guard, not expecting to see him this soon, but also relieved she didn't have to answer questions about her nonexistent family stature.

"Of course, your Highness." Phillip jumped, slightly startled and visibly disappointed. He bowed and excused himself, disappearing into the crowd. Beth felt a bit sorry for the poor boy.

Loki grabbed her possessively, holding her tighter than he meant and making her yelp.

"How dare he?" Loki bristled, ignoring the fact that he had squeezed her too hard.

"Don't be angry with him your Highness, please. He didn't know." Beth defended Phillip. Loki definitely had a terrible temper. He looked at her, still riled.

"Don't call me that anymore. Call me by my name."

Beth was suspicious, wondering what kind of game he was playing this time. She watched his anger slowly melt away as they started to dance.

"I need to talk to you about something before you decide to lock me out of your bedroom again." They swayed in perfect sync, and with each step he pulled her in closer, until she could feel his breath in her ear. She inhaled his familiar, pleasant scent, feeling intoxicated by it.

"Go on." She said dejectedly, feeling sick. This was probably the part where he would decide she was too much for him and wasn't worth the effort anymore.

Loki was pensive, clearly trying to plan his next words carefully. "Well…I was thinking about something."

"What's wrong?" Beth's face fell and her eyes welled up, letting her emotions get ahold of her. Even though she was mad at him, she didn't want to lose him. No one had ever invoked such feelings of raw passion in her before, and she was hopelessly addicted. Loki's eyes widened at her reaction.

"Nothing, darling, nothing at all." He instantly softened when he saw he was upsetting her and grabbed her face in a desperate attempt to provide comfort, kissing her forehead.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to see anyone but me."

Beth smiled, relieved. "…What?" They resumed dancing.

"…And in return, I won't see anyone but you." He continued.

Beth tried desperately not to laugh at Loki's inarticulacy.

"I suppose I'm asking you to enter into a courtship with me, or however you put it." Loki huffed, seemingly annoyed with himself. Beth stifled her giggle.

"Well? Do you accept or not?" he was growing impatient. Beth gazed up at him through her shimmering gold mask.

"I accept." She got on her tip toes, reaching up to peck him on the lips while still in the middle of their dance.

Loki eyed her warily. "What's wrong? Are you still upset with me?"

"No," Beth hesitated. "But this doesn't mean you can go bossing me around all the time, even if I am just your maid."

"You were never just my maid." He looked her deeply in the eyes. "But while we're on the subject, you belong to me now, I can do with you whatever I please." He threatened. His voice turned low and husky, and his grasp on her was extremely tight. Beth's insides grew hot with need.

"That's a hollow threat." She provoked him.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki was gruff.

"Well…" Beth's anger had faded away, and because of it, she was losing her nerve. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"You've spent two nights in my bed and barely touched me. Whether you like it or not, your best quality is your silver tongue. You won't do a thing and you know it." Beth held her breath, anticipating his reaction. He was so unpredictable; she had no idea what he would do. Thank goodness half her face was hidden behind a mask so he couldn't see her apprehension.

"Chivalry really is dead." Loki smiled, eerily calm. Beth's eyes narrowed.

"You call your behavior chivalrous?" She snorted.

"Yes, it was." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But it ends now."

He abruptly ceased their dance and grabbed her wrist, tugging her through the throng of party goers. Beth struggled to keep up in her strappy heels. Once they were a safe distance from the ballroom and close to their chambers, Loki, still clinging tightly to her forearm, gave her a yank and whipped her around in front of him. He grabbed her other arm and backed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head by her wrists. His hands were so large that it only took one of them to grasp both of hers. He pressed a forceful kiss to her lips while his other hand roamed her midsection.

Beth broke away. "Loki, what are you doing?!" She gasped. "We'll be seen!"

"I'm doing what I've been wanting to do for a while now." His hand slid up her midsection to her chest, his fingertips grazing the skin just underneath her v-neckline. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head. "It's so arousing when you fight me, but know this dear: you won't win." And with that, he swept her up into his arms effortlessly and carried her to his chamber, kicking the door closed.

"Submission clearly isn't in your nature." He taunted her, tearing off his mask and tossing it to the floor. "But it will be by the end of the night." He set her onto his desk in the same place she had been sitting yesterday and waved a hand over the chamber door. The deadbolt slid into the locked position, seemingly of its own accord.

"Let's see if I can elicit those same sounds you made for me yesterday." He grabbed her sides and squeezed, right where it tickled most. She squealed and leaned away from him, but he grabbed her by the hips and slid her to the very edge of the desk. Beth felt like she might slide right off.

"You're not getting away now, it's much too late for you." He slid his hands down her thighs to her knees, hooking her dress in his thumbs and hastily drawing it upwards. Her legs were exposed all the way up to where her panties would be, if she had worn any.

"I know you are untouched by any other." Loki set a hand on each of her bare knees and moved them apart, planting himself in between them. "I can tell."

"That isn't true." Beth was barely able to form words at this point.

"Don't lie to me," He growled. He gently twisted a hand in her hair and held her firmly in place, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Tell me the truth…am I your first?"

Beth gave a tiny nod. She had barely any range of motion with the way he held onto her.

"This is exactly why I wanted to move slow," He scolded, his breath quickening. "But you've lured me in past the point of no return. I can't resist you anymore. Especially after what I saw in your mind yesterday."

Beth had a quick flashback to the erotic fantasy she envisioned, but this time, she opened her mind and didn't try to hide it from him. Loki gasped.

"How did someone so innocent acquire such a perverse mind?" He let out a low, wanting sigh, sliding the other hand that wasn't in her hair up her back to undo her buttons. They came undone with ease, and before she knew it, her entire back was exposed to chilly air.

"You're lucky it's your first time. If it wasn't I would tear you to shreds. I suppose I'll have to be a bit easy with you tonight—if I can control myself." He tilted her head back and kissed her neck, nipping the soft skin under her ear and leaving a small bite mark. Beth winced. He let go of her and took a step back.

"Stand up." He ordered. She slid off the desk and her heels lightly hit the floor. Loki untangled the tiara from her hair and set it aside, moving to her mask next. He easily slipped it off her face and let it drop from his hand. He undid the last few buttons on her dress and it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Since she wasn't wearing a single undergarment beneath her dress, there was not a shred of clothing left on her slender body. Loki inhaled sharply—he clearly wasn't expecting this. His eyes were all over her. Beth fought the urge to try to cover herself, standing there in nothing but her heels. Loki grabbed her by her hips and lifted her back up on the desk. He knelt down in front of her, undoing the straps to her heels one at a time. He placed a delicate kiss on top of her foot and stood up, slipping out of his dress coat. His gaze bore into her and he undressed in front of her painfully slow, letting her watch.

After what felt like eternity to Beth, they were both completely bare from head to toe. Loki stood between her knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Beth let out a quiet moan at the delightful feeling of so much skin on skin. She had never felt anything like it in her life. Loki kissed her cheek tenderly, and then moved to her ear and whispered in a low voice.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He continued to kiss her down her neck, and he felt her nod against him. With her timid approval, he grabbed her hips, slid her close, and pressed his length into her entrance, excruciatingly slow. As he progressed further, Beth felt a fleeting, sharp pain and yelped.

"Relax, darling, you're so tense." He eased into her the rest of the way. Once he had penetrated her completely, he gave the slightest thrust forward, hitting the sensitive, back wall of her insides. Beth threw her head back and let out a broken moan, feeling true, unadulterated pleasure for the first time. Loki continued a slow, torturous rhythm. Beth leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, barely able to catch her breath.

"Have I exhausted you already?" Loki whispered, kissing the top of her head. He held her tight and picked her up, still inside her, and carried her to the bed, laying her down cautiously as if she might break. He propped himself up over her with one arm and used his free hand to hold the back of her head. He pressed feverish kisses to her neck, face, lips-wherever the need took him, devouring her, suddenly overcome with desire. He quickened his pace, and Beth felt a pressure building deep inside. She let out a string of breathy moans, clinging to him. He could tell she was fighting her release.

"Give in to me, darling." Loki breathed into her ear, struggling to keep his composure. "Don't hold back your pleasure from me, I want to hear it."

She grazed her fingertips up his back, sending shivers through him, and wound her hands in his hair. He quickly overpowered her, grabbing both wrists in his large hand and pressed them into the pillows above her head. He sensed her impending release.

"Let GO, Elizabeth." He admonished.

Beth gave in to sweet surrender. He buried himself deep inside her as she came apart at the seams, wave after wave of pure ecstasy washing over her entire body. She cried out as he climaxed with her in unison, squeezing her wrists tighter than he meant to. He collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

"Is that what you meant by breaking me?" Beth whispered, smiling against his ear.

Loki laughed." Not even close, my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Beth woke up the next morning, the sun had barely come up; she couldn't see much. She forgot where she was for a split second, gazing up at the flowing canopy above her head. Loki stirred beside her, and the events of the previous evening came flooding back to her mind. She looked over at him.

He was sleeping on his side with his arm protectively thrown over her. He looked peaceful. Beth tried to sneak away slowly but he tightened his grip around her waist. She tried again.

"Don't think you're going anywhere so soon." Loki mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Beth couldn't resist. She let him pull her back in, turning to face him so that they were lying nose to nose in bed. He pulled her in so tight that her stomach was pushed flat against his, and she buried her face in his neck. Seconds later she realized they were both still completely bare skinned.

"That's my girl." His whisper was gravelly.

"I'm going to be late if you don't let me get up." She whispered back.

"I'm sure they can manage without you." Loki held on tight.

Beth struggled to escape his grasp, giggling the whole time. She loved it when he was in his playful moods.

Instead of putting her dress back on, she reached into Loki's wardrobe and stole a long sleeve shirt, pulling it over her head. It hung down to the middle of her thighs.

Loki drowsily sat up. "You're such a tease."

Beth relished the attention from him and gave a seductive little spin, the sleeves falling down over her hands. "Do you like it?"

"Come here." He ordered.

"I can't!" Beth protested. "I'm supposed to be in the kitchen right now!"

"You know, you would make a terrible submissive." His expression was dark.

"A what?"

Loki stood up, reached her in three long strides, and scooped her up in his arms. Beth squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, locking him in a passionate kiss. Loki reciprocated. It wasn't a lustful kiss like the night before, but a soft, sweet, loving kiss.

"Nothing, dear." He broke away, smiling.

A knock came at the door.

"Brother?" It was Thor. "Are you dressed?"

Loki abruptly set Beth down and she ran and hid in the washroom. He used his magic to quickly clothe himself and answered the door.

"What's taking you so long? We were supposed to be leaving by now-" Thor came in and his eyes instantly went to the gold dress on the floor. His annoyance quickly faded to amusement.

"I see you were up late." Thor's voice was loud and booming as he playfully hit Loki on the shoulder. "Did you meet her last night?"

"Sort of…can we talk about this later? I'll meet you downstairs."

Thor rolled his eyes, taking the hint. He left and closed the door behind him. Beth cracked the door to the washroom and peeked out.

Loki gave her a loving look. "You can come out now." He smiled.

"Where are you going today?" Beth approached him timidly, swinging the extra-long sleeves of Loki's shirt, making her look like a small child.

He took her face in his hands. "After breakfast Thor and I are going to Vanaheim. We won't be gone long, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs."

After checking the hallway, Beth scurried back to her own room (still wearing Loki's shirt) and quickly got dressed, heading downstairs to do her work in the kitchen.

As she helped serve breakfast, Thor was already chowing down before the rest of the family even took their seats.

"You look tired dear," Frigga patted Loki's hair. "You didn't even stay late at the ball. I looked for you. You should've given your mother a dance before sneaking off."

Thor smiled with a mouthful of food. "Yes, brother, where _did_ you disappear to last night?"

Loki stared daggers at Thor. "I retired early." He said flatly.

"There are many different meanings to 'retiring early'. To which are you referring?" Thor smirked.

Loki kept quiet, putting one hand over his face.

"Are you ill, darling?" Frigga rested a hand on Loki's forehead.

"I'm fine, Mother," Loki gently pushed her hand away. "I promise you I am well."

"You do look a bit pale, your Highness." Beth simpered, stifling a smile.

Loki glared at her, raising an eyebrow.

Frigga leaned in closer to Loki. "She's right dear, you look exhausted, perhaps you should go back to bed. Thor can go to Vanaheim alone."

"Mother please…" Loki let out an exasperated sigh.

Beth wanted to keep it up. She loved watching him squirm, since she didn't get to see it very often.

"I agree, your Highness, you should stay in bed. Mother knows best." She winked at him as she cleared his plate. Loki gave a death glare.

Thor stood up, prompting Loki with a "let's go" motion of his hand while still shoving food in with the other. Loki stood up reluctantly, leaning over to Beth and whispering in her ear.

"Just you wait darling, I'll get back at you for that." He gave her a dark smile and turned around, following Thor out of the dining hall. She finished cleaning up from breakfast and the family cleared out. All she could think about was Loki's impending threat, hoping he would keep his promise.

Beth kept as busy as she could all day. She moved a little bit slower than normal; her body felt very sore from the night before, and she had little purple marks around her wrists. She traced a fingertip over them and smiled. They didn't hurt one bit; instead, they reminded her of the wonderful time she had had last night. As the sun set, her muscles healed, and Loki returned. She was in her room reading a book she had taken from his shelf when an unexpected knock came at the door. She jumped up from her chair and fluffed her recently unbraided hair in the mirror, and then opened the door.

Loki stood in the doorway, smiling at her. "Did you miss me?"

Beth nodded and smiled back, shyly hugging him around the midsection, resting her head on his chest. Which was hard because she almost didn't reach that high. She thought he smelled like leather. Loki wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, and they stood that way in the doorway for a solid minute. Then, unexpectedly, he broke away and swept her up off her feet, inciting a little squeal of excitement from her. He closed the door behind them and carried her to the chair she had just been reading in. He sat down with her still in his arms, laying her across his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to sleep in here tonight, are you?" He toyed with her hair.

"Well, this is my room isn't it?" Beth smiled.

Loki kissed her forehead. "You should stay with me tonight. Although I should warn you, you're still in trouble for this morning."

Beth laughed. "Ok, honey." She said condescendingly and patted him on the head.

Loki stood up, setting her down gently. He paced over to the door and slid the deadbolt shut. Beth stared at him, wondering what he was doing when he suddenly waved his hand, and the cuffs that she had worn a few days ago reappeared on her wrists, binding them in front of her. Beth let out a startled little squeak.

"I told you I'd get you back." He smiled. "You're going to beg me for forgiveness, and I won't stop until you do." He walked toward her slowly, until he was towering over her. His demeanor was very threatening. Beth let her head roll back, feeling like just his voice alone could bring her to the brink of ecstasy. He reached out and grabbed her face with one hand.

"Do you want to know what it means to be truly broken, little one? I can already see that you do, my impatient little vixen." He snapped his fingers, and before she realized it, a cold breeze hit her back. She was completely bare from head to toe. Beth gasped.

"Didn't expect me to do that, did you?" Loki smiled. He placed his hand over her stomach without touching it, and a little green swirl of light came out of his palm. Beth felt something hot rise up from the pit of her belly, and a sudden, unbearable pleasure made her drop to her knees. He withdrew his hand from the air, leaving her breathless on the floor, kneeling before him.

"Are you worn out already, darling?" Loki stood over her, smiling.

He scooped her up off the floor, almost lovingly, planting a soft kiss on top of her head and carrying her to her bed, laying her flat on her back. Her head was spinning.

He pushed her cuffed wrists above her head and bent her knees upward, parting them wide. Hovering one hand over her stomach, he used his magic to bring her to a near, earth shattering climax, while using his other hand to tease her, slowly running his fingertips over her most sensitive parts, and then sliding them inside, making a "come hither" motion. Beth arched her back and let out a desperate moan, seconds away from coming undone.

"I'm not letting you off this easily." He smiled darkly, withdrawing his touch and all magic from her. She shivered in its absence and tried to catch her breath. "I want to hear you beg." He bent down and kissed the inside of her thighs, and within seconds, his mouth was on her. Beth let out a ragged moan. She could sense that he was pleased with himself, and he continued this torturous ritual for a few minutes.

"…Loki!" Beth cried out, white-knuckling whatever sheets she could reach with her cuffed hands.

He stopped abruptly and sat up, grabbing her by the back of her knees. His clothes disappeared with magic, and she could see that he was already stiff with desire. He yanked her close, positioning himself at her entrance, and teased her. Beth thought she might explode with impatience. Loki could see this, and it spurred him on.

"Are you going to beg for me yet?" He smirked.

"Take off these cuffs, and we'll see." Beth protested breathlessly. The rush of hormones was making her feel reckless.

Loki was taken aback. He raised an eyebrow at her, but obliged. With a wave of his hand, the cuffs clinked open. Beth slid her wrists out, sat up, and grabbed Loki by the hands, pulling him down on top of her. She wound her hands in his hair and kissed him desperately, wrapping her legs around his waist. For a moment, Loki forgot his mission and he slid his arms underneath of her, returning the kiss with the same feverish passion. He quickly snapped out of it.

"You little minx." He chuckled, and quickly picked her up off the bed and slammed her into the wall nearest to them. Beth felt the wind knocked out of her, and the cold stone up against her back made her inhale sharply. Loki held her behind with one hand and pinned her wrists up with the other. He thrust into her and Beth cried out. She could feel his magic doing tricks to her insides, bringing her dangerously close to release. He continued a torturous rhythm, until he was sure he was about to push her over the edge, and then quickly withdrew.

"Are you ready to give in to me?" He whispered. "I want to hear you beg."

Beth thought she might lose her sanity. Loki let go of her wrists and rested his hand on the side of her face, kissing her so harshly that her head hit the back of the wall. She grabbed his arms to steady her trembling, and he continued to tease her with the very tip of himself. She felt him throb, barely penetrating her before withdrawing again.

"…Loki…" Beth whimpered.

"Yes, love?" His voice was hoarse. She could tell that he was growing impatient also. Beth had trouble catching her breath.

"Tell me darling, what is it?" He teased.

"Alright!" Beth cried. "I give in."

"What else?" He urged.

"Please!"

"Good enough." And with that he sunk himself deep inside of her, gradually quickening his pace. Beth cried out his name as he pounded her relentlessly, using his magic to magnify her climax a hundredfold, coming apart with her in unison. She was swallowed up by sheer ecstasy, drowning in a sea of euphoria, her orgasm dragging out longer than it ever had before as he pulsated inside of her. It was the sweetest, most unbearable, mind blowing pleasure Beth had ever experienced. A few stray tears rolled down her flushed face from the extreme intensity of it all as she fought to catch her breath. She slumped over his shoulder, clinging to him, as he carried her to the bed, still inside her. He pulled back the sheet with one hand and set her down, laying on top of her and resting between her legs, holding her close and planting sweet little kisses all over her face. Beth let out a satisfied sigh, still shaking.

"Maybe I should speak out of turn more often." Beth smiled.

"Or…" Loki said, rolling over to his side and putting his arm around her. "You could surrender yourself to me completely. Give me full ownership of this beautiful, delicate body of yours, and I will ensure it is taken care of."

Beth was still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Deal."


End file.
